The Past And The Future
by BeyondAwesomeness
Summary: This is the story on how a man and a woman were made for each other. Covering the events for the past and the future. Rated T for now.
1. 1: Where it all began

"Hey Shikamaru, catch this!" Temari said.

"Okay I get it and... I got it!" Shikamaru said while catching the ball from Temari since they were playing basketball at Shikamaru's yard.

"Remember our promise that we made 2 days ago?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course yes! We will be together forever no matter what happens in the future." Temari said.

Inside the house was Temari's dad, the Fourth Kazekage, Shikamaru's dad, Shikaku and Yoshino, Shikamaru's mom. They were sitting on the couch to have a simple chat.

"So... how is Shikamaru doing so far?"

"Shikamaru, he always sleeps at anytime of the day. No problem after all with him. But he's too lazy to get up and go do some stuff at the Academy." Shikaku said.

"Also, Shikamaru is a total genius. Like he could solve a lot puzzles as young as his age." Yoshino said while holding a cup of tea. "So how's your kids now Mr. Kazekage?"

"Gaara is the one I protect the most. From anything that will hurt him, I will stop it because he has a demon in his body right?"

"Yeah." Both Shikaku and Yoshino said.

"Kankuro is so good at puppets. I always invite Lady Chiyo over to teach Kankuro some puppet tricks and stuff like that like what she did to Sasori 20 years ago."

"Oh I see..." Yoshino said.

"And finally Temari, she's the oldest of these 3. A lot of people can describe her as the cruellest kunoichi of all but she is really caring for her brothers. So I don't really have a hard time with Temari."

"But I don't think Temari is THAT cruel." Shikaku said looking out at the window.

"Neither I see Temari that cruel." Yoshino said.

"Yeah but sometimes she's really that intense." The Kazekage said.

Then, Yoshino came up with a plan.

"Hey you two! I got a plan."

"What Yoshino?" Shikaku asked.

"I overheard those two about the promise they made. That they will be together forever no matter what happens. So like if they forgot the promise. We could write it in our will right? That it's their promise from a long time ago and they will know it again." Yoshino said.

"Sounds like a great idea right, Shikaku?" The Kazekage asked.

"Yeah I agree Yoshino." Shikaku said.

"I should call Temari now." The Kazekage went out of the door and told Temari to go home. "Temari, we should get going." He said.

"Ok Bye Shikamaru!" Temari said.

"Bye Temari!" Shikamaru said.

So the Kazekage and Temari walked back in the house. "Me and Temari should get going. We are going somewhere tomorrow." He said walking out of the Nara household.


	2. 2: The problem within

2 years have passed since the Kazekage and Temari went to the Nara household. Shikaku always called the Kazekage to come over and talk about something but the Kazekage always didn't answer the phone. When the Kazekage called Shikaku, he told him that there was a war in Sunagakure.

"What? Your own village is in WAR?" Shikaku said

"Yes, that's because an unknown group of people has attacked us!"

"An unknown group of people? But why did they attacked you?"

"Maybe it's because they want the demon inside Gaara!"

"Stop those criminals and I'll bring some Konoha forces."

"Dad? Who are you talking to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh Shikamaru! Please don't come near me!" Shikaku said.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's something not for you! It's all about the village of your best friend!"

"_Who best friend?"_

"Dad! They keep on following Gaara and attacking the other villagers! And who are you talking on the phone?" Temari said.

"It's someone else Temari. Don't interfere. It's your best friend's dad!" The Kazekage said.

"_Who's my best friend anyway? I only made friends here at the Sand so there's no way dad is talking to their parents since they are all outside, fighting."_

At last, Konoha forces have arrived. They took down the criminals until the last one has been beaten, their leader.

"Konoha shinobi, I am thanking you for what you d-"

"So what happened Mr. Kazekage? Why did this happened? Answer all NOW!" Said a Konoha Shinobi.

"I don't know why this has happened but I called Shikaku a while ago so-"

"If you just didn't seal the Shukaku in your son, then this wouldn't happened." Said another Konoha shinobi.

Angrily, the Kazekage stood up and said "I am the Kazekage of this village so do not interfere with the one tailed beast or my son, YOU GO IT?"

After that, the Konoha forces left the Sand giving the Kazekage a dirty look. The Kazekage is so mad that he called Temari to his office.

"Temari, may I talk with you for a while?"

"Sure dad. What will you tell me?"

"Since you're old now, I want you to understand this. Not a word, just listen."

"Okay, so what now?" Temari asked.

"We will NOT visit Konoha again. You can only when you're old. Got it?"

"_I don't know it but I have this strange feeling that I may have met with him and made a promise a long time ago"_


End file.
